magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Tokyo Mew Mew
Tokyo Mew Mew Japanese Title: 東京ミュウミュウ English Title: Mew Mew Power Italian Title: Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti Spanish Title: Miau Miau Power Portuguese Title: As Super Gatinhas Korean Title: 베리베리 뮤우뮤우 Arabic Title: طوكيو ميو ميو Chinese Title: 東京貓貓 Vietnamese Title: 'Chú mèo Tokyo 'Plot At the start of the series, a young girl named Ichigo Momomiya attends an endangered species exhibit with her 'crush' and future boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama. After an earthquake, Ichigo and four other girls are bathed in a strange light. A cat appears before Ichigo, then merges with her. The next day she begins acting like a cat, after meeting Ryô Shirogane and Keiichirô Akasaka, learns that she was infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat. Ryou and Keiichirou explain that this allows her to transform into Mew Ichigo, a powerful heroic cat girl. She is ordered to defeat chimera animas—alien parasites—which infect animals and turn them into mutant monsters. Ryou and Keiichirou instruct Ichigo to find the four other girls from the exhibit—the remaining Mew Mews. They are Minto Aizawa, a spoiled, wealthy girl who is infused with the genes of the Blue Lorikeet; Retasu Midorikawa, a shy but smart girl who endures constant bullying and absorbs the genes of the Finless Porpoise; young hyperactive Bu-Ling Huang, who receives the genes of the Golden Lion Tamarin; and Zakuro Fujiwara, a professional model infused with the genes of the Gray Wolf. The five Mew Mews battle the Chimera Animals and their alien controllers, Quiche, Pie and Tart. Quiche falls in love with Ichigo; he tries to gain her love despite the fact that he is trying to eliminate the other Mew Mews. Two more aliens, Pie and Tart, later join Quiche in trying to destroy the Mew Mews. As the fighting intensifies, the Mew Mews are tasked with finding "Mew Aqua", a material created from pure water that contains immense power for combating the alien attacks. During a battle with Quiche at an aquarium, Ichigo is in danger of losing her life, when the mysterious Blue Knight appears and rescues her. He returns periodically throughout the series, protecting Ichigo from various dangers; it is later revealed that the Blue Knight is in fact Masaya. Shortly after this discovery, Masaya collapses and transforms again, into Deep Blue—the alien leader who wants to destroy humanity. After explaining to Ichigo that Masaya was a false form for temporary use, Deep Blue attacks the Mew Mews. Masaya's personality briefly reappears and he uses a nearby Mew Aqua drop to destroy Deep Blue, killing himself in the process. Crying over his body, Ichigo pours her power into Masaya to save his life, losing her own in the process. Masaya kisses her, changing her back to a human, and revives her. Ryou gives Pie the remaining Mew Aqua to save the aliens' world, after which Quiche, Pie and Tart say their goodbyes and return to their own world. 'Episode List' 'Video Games' 'Tokyo Mew Mew: Minna Issho ni Gohoshi Suru Nyan (Sony PS1)' This game introduces the 6th Mew Mew, Ringo Akai. The RPG game takes place on an island that takes care of Red Data Animals. Quiche is ordered to distract the Mew Mew's and turn all of the animals into Chimera Animas. The game was released on December 5, 2002. 'Hamepane Tokyo Mew Mew (Nintendo Game Boy Advance)' Developed by WinkySoft and Published by Takara, this RPG puzzle game has you play as Ichigo who is chasing Quiche (Kish in some versions of TMM) down because he stole a very important memory chip that belongs to the Mew Mews. If they don't get it back, their secret identities could be revealed. There are two different paths in the game but both have the same ending. The games initial release was on July 11, 2002. 'Berry Berry Mew Mew (PC)' Based on the Korean dub of the show, this PC game gives you the option of playing as the main five Mew Mews. You fight aliens and collect items throughout the game. Each Mew Mew has three attacks. The game was made for Windows98, ME, 2000 and XP. 'Picture Gallery' 'Transparent Files' 'Transformations Screenshots' Attacks Screenshots Other Screenshots 'Video Gallery' 'Openings' 'Ending' 'Transformations and Attacks' Tokyo Mew Mew Ala Mode 'Plot' Ichigo and Masaya move to England to study endangered species. The remaining Mew Mews continue to eliminate the chimera animas left behind by the aliens. They face a new threat, the Saint Rose Crusader: humans with special powers who desire to conquer the world and create a utopia. Berry Shirayuki becomes the sixth Mew Mew and temporarily takes Ichigo's place as the leader. Berry is the first Mew Mew to be infused with the DNA of two endangered species, the Andean Mountain Cat and the Amami Rabbit. As one of the strongest Mew Mews, Berry is targeted by two of the Crusaders, who attack her at school. Ichigo returns to provide assistance during this battle. For their final attack, two Crusaders hypnotize the citizens of Tokyo and set them against the Mew Mews. Berry and her childhood friend Tasuku Meguro use their new-found feelings of love to reverse the hypnosis and cause a change of heart in the Crusaders. 'Fan Zone' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Page Category:Video Game